Naughty Saga Part 1 Naughty School girls
by Divinely Insane
Summary: Naruto's been a very naughty school girl, and deserves a spanking from his sensei. Summery sucks, but it's not that bad of a read. Three part series, rated M for a reason ppl. Yaoi smut, GaaxNaru pairing.


Night – Hey! Welcome to another one of my oneshots-twoshot-threeshot. I haven't been inspired to write lately.

Itachi - -Interrupts Night- Not enough reviews. Reviews inspire her to write people.

Night - -Glares at Itachi- Thanks Tachi for interrupting me! Now where was I? Oh yeah. Like I was saying, before a certain someone **-**cough cough- Itachi -cough cough- -Itachi shrugs- - Interrupted me, I was going to say, but a certain review on (name fic here) by (name reviewer here), for inspiring me to get my butt into gear, and writing again. This was inspired by my Halloween fic 'Trick or Treat' which I did not post, but I might post it for this Halloween This is also a three part series.

Kankuro – Hey! Don't forget about me.

Itachi – And why are you even here again?

Night – He's are special guest, and Mr Kitty also happens to be my muse for all of my yaoi fics.

Kankuro – Stop calling me Mr Kitty!

Night – Why? Are you going to tie me up to your bed, and punish me? Oh! Sorry everyone. Just forget that I said that. I have a dirty and very perverted mind. But if you haven't figured that out by now from reading my fics, you know now. Anyway, read and enjoy.

Itachi – Wait. Why isn't Gaara here?

Night – That's because he's in his dressing room getting ready. Just read and you'll see what I mean.

Naughty Saga – Part 1 – Naughty School Girl

Naruto walked into Gaara's study which at the present time, had been turned into a small class room, containing one student desk, in the middle of the room, in front of a big wooden desk, that was made to look like a teachers desk, and one smoking hot red head, in a black suit, complete with a neck tie, sitting behind the desk, reading some kind of book, Naruto didn't really care what it was called.

The sexy blond was wearing a white shirt,extremely short black plaid skirt, short white knee high socks, and black shoes. He had a lolly pop in his mouth, that he continued to suck on.

Walking into the class room -which is really a study remember- lolly pop in his mouth, the blond went over to the red head,laid his hands on the desk, and leaned over, looking at the one behind the desk.

The red head lowered his book, and came face to face with a pair of blue orbs, that were staring at him intently. He let his own orbs wonder from the blue one's to travel down and stop at a pair of pouty lips.

A small barley noticeable smirk, graced the red head's lips when a tan hand left his desk, and grabbed the lolly pops stick, bringing it out from those lips with a light 'pop' He was tempted to lick his lips, when a pink tongue darted out from the now lolly pop less lips, and lapped at them, getting the still lingering taste of candy from them.

"Well. I'm here just like you told me to be sensei." The blond sweetly said.

The red head brought his eyes, up from the lips of the other, and to his blue orbs. They stared at each other The only sounds that could be heard, were their breathing and the soft 'tick, tick' of a clock some where on the wall.

"Naruto. You know candy is not aloud in school, or even in detention. But I'll let it slide, this time. Just don't let me see you with any kind of candy." The red head said a little sternly.

"I'm sorry Gaara sensei. I was just hungry, and this cherry flavored lolly pop was all I had to eat. I won't bring any more candy again sensei. I promise." Naruto said innocently, with a pout, and apologetic eyes.

The red head nodded, and the blond smiled before he put the lolly pop in his mouth, turned around, and walked over to the desk in the middle of the room, swinging his hips seductively as he walked, causing the other's smirk to widen into a knowing grin.

Naruto reached the desk and decided to sit on top of the table part, instead of sitting int the chair. He turned around, to face his sensei, placing his left hand on the desk behind himself, to hold his weight, he used his right hand to hold onto the stick of his lolly pop, as he sucked on it, and he laid his right leg over his left, crossing them.

Gaara went back to reading, but kept glancing at the blond, from over the top of his book.

Naruto never removed his gaze from Gaara, as he sucked on his lolly pop, and occasionally removing it from his mouth, to lick his lips, then immediately after lick his lolly before slipping it back into his mouth, sucking on it again.

A few minutes of silence passed between the both of them. The red head, reading his book, stealing glancing at the blond, who continued to tease him with that damn lolly pop of his.

Removing his lolly pop from his mouth, Naruto held it off to the side, looked at Gaara with pleading eyes, and he began to speak innocently

"Sensei. I've been very bad. I think I might need a spanking."

He licked his lips, before licking his lolly pop a few time, waiting for Gaara to reply to him.

The red head closed his book, gently laid it down on top of his desk, folded his arms across his desk, sighed and looked at the blond, sitting on top of his student desk, before him.

"And what have you done that makes you think you need a spanking?" Gaara purred. His orbs dark and full of lust.

"I've been a little dirty. I've been thinking about you in ways that I shouldn't."

"Tell me about these thought's of your's." Gaara replied standing up, from his desk, and moved to stand beside it.

Getting down from his desk, lolly pop still in his mouth, smirk gracing his lips, Naruto slowly stalked his way towards Gaara.

"I've been imagining you bending me over your desk and your fucking me until I can't even remember my own name."

Naruto was now only mere inch's away from Gaara. The blond could feel his body heat, and smell his breath -which smelled of peppermint, where as Naruto's smelled as his cherry flavored lolly pop.

The red head stared at the blond, imagining all of the wonderful things he could do to this blond uke before him.

"Mm You have been bad haven't you? I might have to give you a spanking myself." Gaara breathed barley above a whisper in Naruto's ear.

The blond removed his lolly and smiled at the red head, before he stepped off to the side, leaned over Gaara's desk, sticking his ass slightly out, and spreading his legs about an inch a part, before looking over his shoulder, pouting at the red head.

"Please sensei. Don't spank me to hard. I'm not wearing any panties."

Instead of replying with words, Gaara turned towards the blond, raised his hand, and brought it down across Naruto's ass, with a hard 'smack' Causing Naruto to arch his back and moan. Gaara did this a few more times, before he leaned over Naruto, and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think a spanking is punishment enough. What do you think Naruto?"

"I think you need to fuck me senseless." Naruto said, practically begging for it, and Gaara only grinned at his answer.

Knowing that Naruto was as hard as he himself was, made Gaara's grin into one of satisfaction.

Leaning back slightly, the red head slowly let his hand travel down to the front end of his pants, while bringing his other hand up to his neck.

Slowly unbuttoning his pants, followed by the zipper being completely undone, Garra let hie tie fall loose around his neck, but kept his erection inside his pants -for now anyway.

Taking his tie from around his neck,Gaara brought it up to Naruto's face, and proceeded to blind fold him, while the blond smirked around his lolly pop, that was once again in his mouth.

With Naruto now successfully blind folded, Gaara grabbed his ass, and gave it a good hard squeeze. Naruto whimpered, at the red heads touch.

"Sensei. Come on. I want you two fuck me now. I want it ruff. I'm begging you sensei." Naruto literally begged.

"Alright. Only because you begged so prettily." Gaara replied smirking.

He lifted the blonds skirt up over his ass, and let his orbs roam over the pale, pantie less, backside before him. Licking his lips, the red head gently pulled apart Naruto's ass cheeks apart, to reveal his small, tiny, tight, pink puckered entrance

Lowering his mouth down to the blond's neck, Gaara laid gentle butterfly kisses all up and down the other's neck.

"J-just take m-me now s-sensei." The blond whimpered.

"If that is what you want.' Garra purred, before he reached down, and pulled out his fully hard member, from it's hiding place, within his pants and boxers.

Without further notice, Gaara rammed himself inside of Naruto, completely covering his length inside of Naruto's tight heat. The red head could feel the blood seeping down his length, and sliding out of the blonds ass, from un-streched muscles.

"FUCK! That hurts." Naruto screamed.

"You did say you wanted it ruff. I'm only doing what I was asked to do." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I did say that didn't I?" Naruto said, with a pained smirk on his lips. He blindly stuck his lolly pop back in his mouth, and began sucking on it.

"That's my boy." Gaara said, before he began to nipple and suck on his neck, while pulling out of the blond, then slowly pushing back in, searching for a magical spot deep within his uke's ass.

After a few minutes of searching -approximately 2.6 minutes. He's moving slow remember.- Gaara found that magical spot he was looking for.

Naruto tightened his grip on the desk, arched his back, tossed his head to the side, and bit down on the stick of his lolly

"There. Again. Please sensei."

Grinning -obviously pleased with himself, for pleasing his uke.- Gaara repeatedly hit that same spot, over, and over again, slowly gaining in speed, and in force.

Their bodies were hot, and sweaty. Even with their cloths still on, they could still feel each others body heat. Panting, and breathing hard, both of them were very close to reaching their limit.

The red head reached around, underneath the blond's skirt, and latched his hand onto his sheath, pumping at it, in time with his thrusts.

"G-Garra sensei. I c-can't any more."

"Try. Little longer."

They were both so close, and in a few more seconds, they were both, up and over the hill, screaming each others name -well Gaara screaming Naruto's name, and Naruto screaming 'Gaara sensei'- as they rode their orgasm.

When they were finished, Gaara pulled out of his blond uke, and they both collapsed down onto the floor in heap.

"Next Friday, it's your turn to dress up. I'm feeling police officer." Naruto said, after he caught his breath. His only reply from Gaara, was a smirk, before he snatched the other's lolly pop, and began sucking on it.

Night – I hope you all enjoyed this. I had so much fun writing it.

Itachi – I know why he was in the dressing room. I wonder what Sasuke would look like in a school girl outfit.

Kankuro – I don't even want to think about it.

Night – You know. I've been wondering about something. Have any of you seen 'There's something about Mary.' How do guys get their sheath stuck in the zipper of their pants. I'm not a guy, but come on. How the hell do the exactly manage to do that.

Itachi - ….......

Kankuro - …........

Night - ….......Fine! Don't tell me then! Anyway. I can't decide which one of the 'Naughty Saga' I want to have next. It's a toss up between the two. Either GaaxNeji in 'Naughty Nurses' of NaruxSasu in 'Naughty Maids' Let me know which one you guys want to read next. Till then.

Later.


End file.
